nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Zombie Games
Prologue There were 24 of us. Only one survivor. This is the Hunger Games. You think this is a joke? It's not, pal. This is not a game. This is survival. We live in Panem, which is the ruins of what was once America. And we are the children of the resistance. We are one. Chapter 1 - Kaiya Training day. I once lived in District 12. I have a little sister named Dove. Dove. And my mother. I was reaped. I know I'm not going to win. My sister burst into tears when my name was read off the slip of paper. This is a death sentence. And that Tank Dempsey...ugh. He was an obnoxious drama queen in my highschool. I'm 16, so is he. We were reaped together. Go figure. I examine the names and faces of the tributes briefly. A few catch my eye. Edward Richtofen - 16 years old, District 1 Lilith Auburnathy - 15 years old, District 1. Edward looks clever and smart, a little wild. His dark brown hair is sort of tufty at the tips, and his emerald eyes are gleaming. I walk out to watch him. He is decoding something on a computer in his training session-woah! He's fast! I blink in startlement, and he's defeated the final level of a computerized training game. He whips around in startlement. I can see his skinny, strong body. Maybe he'll be a tough player. He laughs. "Zorry, I didn't vrealize you vere vatching me." he says good-heartedly. He has a funny german accent. I love it. I smile back. "It's fine." I say, trying not to blush in my embarrassment. I catch Lilith glaring at me. Edward nods to me and walks over to her. "Vhy don't ve do zomezhing else?" he croons. She kisses his cheek and clutches his hand. They're DATING!? Jealousy hits me, but I shrug it off. I'm poor. He's wealthy and very bright. He'll never like me. Tank nudges me. "Don't talk to that creep." he snarls into my ear. "He's not a creep, he's nice." I snap back. He rolls his eyes. "He's a Career. And we're not." he replies, walking away. Then I hear a snap of anger. "VHERE IS MY KNIFE!? YOU TOOK IT!" Edward is yelling at another tribute. They start rolling on the ground, trying to kill each other, when I hear a giggle above me. There's that girl from District 11, Samantha, I heard, hanging in the rafters, holding Edward's knife. I smile in amusement as Peacemakers jump down and seperate the two boys, and then wink to Samantha. She grins back. She throws the knife at a target and hops down. It hits it in the chest, and Edward seizes it. The careers gather around him as they all chat. Takeo Masaki - Age 13, District 8 He's a funny looking kid. Black hair, short, pale skin. But he hits every target in the head, whipping around the training center in all directions without a sound. I marvel at him, and then aim a bow at a target 5 times. They all hit in the head as well. He nods to me in approval. "You're fast." I reply. "You shoot amazingly." he muses, with round brown eyes. I smile at his curiousity, but then remember he might kill me... or I'll kill him. Tank is throwing strong weights around, breaking things powerfully in the process. I never knew he was so strong... and handsome... I shake my head. Enough boys for today. When I turn around, Takeo's throwing knives at lifesize replicated animals. I shake my head and walk away. Chapter 2 - Edward Tomorrow's the games. I'm worried. I'm sitting on the porch right outside, reading a book to myself. Lilith walks out and sits next to me. "Are you upset? We'll be fine. We'll win." she muses. "Lilith, you do realize zat only one of us comes out...alive?" I stammer, still staring blankly at the words in my book. Lilith nodded, but then shrugged. "As long as we survive, then we'll be okay. We'll stick to the careers. By the way, did you get that Kaiya to join us yet? She's strong. Very strong. A reliable partner." Lilith squeals. I look up from the book, eyes flickering around wildly until settling on Lilith. "No. She refused." I lie. I never asked her. "That's fine. Now we can kill her so she can't kill us." Lilith squeals. .::. It's interview night. I'm going second, after Lilith. My stylist, Thavian, puts me in a black tux with a rose in the right pocket, sticking out to add flavour. Thavian grins widely, his magenta teeth clicking and his green hair, even more green than my eyes, waving side to side. He reaches up and stills it, then shoves me forward for the next interview. I watch Lilith on the screen. Silently, I pray she remembers our plan. "So tell me Lilith, when'd you meet Edward?" Yuri Maldoff asks, then looks to the audience of the ugly Capitol people in their usual bright hair colors. "We went to highschool together." she chirps with her pretty smile. I nod at the screen, more specifically, my girlfriend. "Is there a special someone at home you're dating?" Yuri charms. "No, because he came with me to the games." Lilith says quietly, fake sadness flickering in her eyes. I smile my cocky smile. Lilith pulled it off! "Well, we don't have more time left, but...that's unfortunate. Thank you for your time! Up next, EDWARD!" I put on my most handsome smile, walking in, and crowd bursts into cheers and applause. I smile and wave briefly before I sit down next to that creep, Yuri. "So Edward, how do you think you're going to do in the games?" "I zink I'm going to vin." I mused, leaning back in my chair. More applause. I smile for the fans. Yuri chuckles, revealing diamond-encrusted teeth. Gross. I give my best cocky smile, narrowing my eyes slightly as he answers the TV icon's next question. Yuri asks me, "What do you think of Kaiya? I mean, you two both scored 11 on your training." "I think she's a clever match. However, my heart goes vith Lilith." I falsely admit. I have a crush on Kaiya, okay? Yuri shakes his head. "You and Kaiya would make a good couple. But anywho, we have time for one last question." Yuri says. He looks to the audience, who gasp in remorse and confusion. "Edward, you show excellent skill with the other Careers. What do you plan to do in the arena?" "Oh, but zat vould shpoil ze show, nein?" I joke. Everyone laughs. I see Thavian give me a thumbs up in the corner of my eye. "Oh, we have no time left for Edward! We look forward to seeing you in competition!" Chapter 3 - Kaiya My stylist, Saniki, zips up my jacket. It's time for the Hunger Games to begin. "Go for the bow." he whispers into my ear. I nod, and step in the pedestal. It closes, rising me up into....a forest field. I stare wildly at all the goods in the Cornucopia. I eye Edward and the other Careers, who I quickly accepted to join yesterday. Tank is shaking his head to me. "Three." I gulp. "Two." My hand shakes. There's a bow. "ONE!" I run towards the other careers, and we all dash to the cornucopia, grabbing weapons. Edward has a sword. Lilith has a set of daggers. Nikolai has a broken vodka bottle, and I grab the bow and arrows. Takeo grabs a knife and lunges at me, which I kick out of his hands and pin him to the ground, about to stab him with it. I wince at the fear-filled brown eyes. The ones that were so kind to me yesterday. "Go, and don't come back here!" I snarl. He nods, picking up his knife quickly and darting away. Edward takes his sword, fending off Tank, who grabs a backpack and breaks into a run. I sneer at him, when his eyes are filled with hate and loss when he looks at me. Then it hits me. I've betrayed our plan. "Zhis is all ours. Ve'll camp here." he remorses, then tosses another tribute an axe. "Go cut a small tree down vor firewood." he demands. He's like our leader. I admire his strength. Tanooki, the boy tribute from District 5, smiles at me. "You're great with a bow." he muses, then snatches an arrow from my bag, making a run for it. What the heck? I grab my arrows out, aiming, and hitting the boy straight in the neck. I snarl in triumph, snatching his bag and my arrow back. Nikolai laughs, and points to me. "She's such a slut at the bow! I'd aim for the head." he drunkly gurgles. Nikolai isn't the brightest kid. He's from District 10, and he's always drunk. He's my age, and wears a thick jacket. I've heard it snows a ton there, so no wonder. There's a star on the top of his hood, but he just giggles drunkly the whole time. Then I realise, Tanooki was my first kill. I'm a monster. I sit down next to Tanooki briefly before walking away. When I turn around, his body is gone. The hovercraft must have took it. "Tsk tsk." Edward jokes, swinging his sword at an empty bag. Or so we thought. Apples come pouring out of it. Lilith's mouth waters. We all scramble to the bag, snatching up food, then equally distribute it. I take a big, juicy bite into the fruit, liquid streaming down my cheeks. My eyes sparkle as I continue. "Vhy don't you hunt vor us in ze morning, 'Oh Great One?' If you catch 10 different animals, I will accept you as a full career, District 12!" Lilith spat to me, hostily. She's jealous of me. Because Edward likes me. That's the only reason I was allowed to join. Edward chuckles. "She'll do fine." he says, stomach grumbling as he hungrily eats. "Unt Adam's Apple..." he whispers to his second apple, but quickly devours it within 3 minutes. "'cept your challenge." I grunt. MORE COMING SOON